Sakhr
Drok is a charater played by Caelebs. Drok is a captain of the Chosen Battalion. Biography Drok originally comes from the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon south of Port Sarim. One day, an adventurer clad in mithril armor came. The adventurer went passed him into the cold depths of the cavern, throwing an explosive at a nearby wall. Drok followed, wondering what was going on. The adventurer had blown a hole through the wall, leading into a hidden room. Drok noticed many different things inside, most noticably two ice giants. The adventurer charged at the giants, shattering one's leg. The giant fell to the ground, and the adventurer then slammed his warhammer into the giant's face with a two-handed swing. The other giant slammed his mace into the adventurer, sending him flying back. The adventurer slammed against the wall, slowly looking up. The giant kicked the adventurer's head, sending him into the wall again and knocking him unconcious. The giant rose it's club as Drok decided that the room must be worth fighting for, and threw his spear at the ice giant. The spear impaled the giant, though the giant then turned and continued to approach Drok. Drok ran to the adventurer, evading the giant and taking the adventurer's shield, throwing it at the giant's face. The giant stumbled back, as he took the adventurer's warhammer and ran forward, slamming the hammer into the giants leg and causing the it to fall. Drok ran and jumped, slamming his warhammer into the giant's head; shattering it. Drok then searched the room, finding a few bags of runes, a few books, a chest full of golden coins, and a suit of adamant armor with a two-handed sword. Drok, deciding that the adventurer's armor is better than the adamant, took the mithril from him. Realizing that the armor didn't fit him, he destroyed most of it trying to get it to fit him. Now with a warhammer, medium helmet, and chainmail, Drok felt that he was ready to leave his home and see the above world. Drok left, taking the gold, destroyed mithril plates, books and runes with him in a sack. Drok, carrying the heavy sack, barely made it up the ladder. He then walked past Port Sarim, and approached the walls of Falador. Drok saw a hole in the ground, which he entered the city through. Shortly after, a guard saw Drok and yelled at him, calling him a monster. He was attacked by the guard, who he easily fought off. Drok was surprised by his new armor. Moving forward, he saw many more guards. Deciding the city was not safe, he then turned and saw a crumbled wall. Drok quickly left the city, venturing north. Drok eventually stumbled upon a group of Bandosians led by an ourg named Gorbuk. Drok was told that Gorbuk was the Chosen Commander, destined to lead Bandosians to victory over the world. Drok was amazed by his luck, deciding that it must have been the will of the Big High War God. Appearance Drok resembles most other hobgoblins, though his clothing and armor are fairly different. Drok has a set of gray robes, and a thin, long brown coat with metal shoulderpads and an enchanted and blessed amulet of strength, shaped to resemble a warhammer. His armor is a full suit of mithril platemail, repaired and made to fit him by a dwarf. He also wears a set of studded leather under his robes and armor. Weapons Drok has a granite mace and shield, as well as a blessed staff of earth, with the head of the staff being shaped as the symbol of the Big High War God. When in his armor, he usually weilds a mithril spear which was smithed by a dwarf and replaced his warhammer. He also obtained a staff and wand from a Mahjarrat that he killed alongside a half giant named "Oof the Fist." Trivia *Drok is calmer and less aggresive than most other Bandosians. *Drok is able to speak in almost perfect English from his time spent in human cities, though he tends not to when he doesn't feel it's needed. *Drok, with the aid of a half giant named "Oof the Fist" and Yokrad has defeated two Mahjarrat, one of which was killed. Category:Antagonist Category:Characters Category:Hobgoblins Category:Male Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Warrior Category:Mage Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Bandosian